


Triple Blitzed

by Dragoness Eclectic (DragonessEclectic)



Series: Triple Tales [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessEclectic/pseuds/Dragoness%20Eclectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[G1] A deleted scene from the episode "Triple Takeover", that explains much about Astrotrain and Blitzwing's behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Blitzed

"No one ever went broke betting on Starscream's guillability," said Astrotrain, his double voice resonating through the air as he and Blitzwing flew away from the scene of Megatron and Starscream's entrapment.

"You already said that," replied Blitzwing. The two triple-changers flew onward, until it occurred to Blitzwing that he had no idea where Astrotrain was going.

"What are we doing now?" the heavy attack fighter asked.

"To the fuel dump at the space bridge! I've been on short rations long enough—now that I'm in charge, I'm finally going to get properly fueled!" Astrotrain snapped, resentment surging through his voice.

"Yeah! Do you know much energon it takes to keep my cannon at full power? Slag, if I'd been at full power everytime we met the Autobots, there woulda been Auto-scrap all over the place!" Blitzwing harbored some resentment himself.

# # #

At the fuel dump, Astrotrain sent the two Seekers guarding the area off to hunt snipe and opened the main energon bunker. "Our rightful compensation, as leaders of the Decepticons!" he proclaimed as he looked at the rows and rows of stacked energon cubes.

"Yeah, so either pass me some of that compensation or quit blocking the doorway," Blitzwing growled.

"Patience, my friend!" Astrotrain said as he nevertheless marched into the bunker, clearing the doorway.

# # #

A few hours later, Blitzwing looked around blearily. "Hey, where'd all the energon go?"

Astrotrain stared hard at the bunker. "We re-f-fueled. We need to get more. Show 'em we are better than Megatron at... at getting fuel. For the war."

A thought occurred to Blitzwing, slowly pushing its way through the overcharge haze. "We didn't tell anyone we were in charge; gotta do that. Show 'em we can beat the Autobots!"

Astrotrain frowned. "We need energon to beat the.. the... them guys. "

Blitzwing stood up a bit unsteadily. "Gotta beat the Bots to get energon. They keep stoppin' us. Nobody's gonna follow us if we can't make-- make... whatever it is. We gotta plan."

Astrotrain headed for the door. "Back to the city. We must get more energon!"

"Yeah. An' I gotta prepare... make a plan. Battle. I'll find something there."

# # #

_Shortly afterward, two completely blitzed triple-changers returned to the city: Blitzwing, drunkenly attempting to recruit a strategist and subdue the Autobot forces; Astrotrain, equally inebriated, attempting to recruit troops to extract energy and transport it back to base. As everyone knows, it did not end well for either of them._

\-- END --


End file.
